Sin Mirar Atrás
by Megara Cromwell Hale
Summary: Cuarta parte de Todo cambio. Ambientada muchos años mas adelante. Bella, casada con Jacob, ve su vida deshacerse cuando Edward y Renesmee vuelven aparecer en su camino. Mientras que el matrimonio de Emmett y Rosalie se cae a pedazos, ella intenta mantener su familia lo mejor posible.
1. Prefacio

**PREFACIO**

* * *

-estas tan grande ya cariño, parece ayer cuando solo eras un bebé… y ahora 15 años ya. Estoy vieja

- no seas exagerada mamá, aun sigues siendo la mujer más hermosa que vi en mi vida

- por eso te amo tanto – sonreía Rosalie – Tu y Anthony son mi vida absoluta

- ¿y papá? – ella trago en seco. No podía hablar sobre él, no con su hijo, no ahora.

- estaba pensando en hacer un viaje – ella tomo una gran bocanada de aire – a Forks, solo por unos días, quiero tener unos momentos con mi hermano, lo necesito. Siempre lo necesite, durante toda mi vida fue él mi gran sostén, y cuando se fue, mi vida se desmorono.

- mamá, no sabía que lo extrañabas tanto y menos que te sentías así, ¿acaso no sos feliz con papá? ¿El no te ayuda?

- no me malentiendas. Soy muy feliz…

.

.

- se nos hizo tan corta la luna de miel. Me hubiese gustado extenderla – le decía Bella a su marido mientras le daba un rápido beso en los labios.

Bella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que la gitana que se había cruzado durante su viaje le había dicho.

"¿Tu marido? – La gitana se echo a reír en la cara de Bella – ese hombre está destinado a otra mujer, como tu estas destinada a otro hombre – Bella volvió a pensar nuevamente en Edward – Cuando la niña deje de ser niña y crezca, volverá, y la vida de tu marido dependerá de esta joven, ella será la gravedad en su mundo, no tendrá ojos para nadie más. Y tu – la señalo despectivamente – no serás nada para él, solo un obstáculo."


	2. Te necesito a mi lado

CAPÍTULO UNO

* * *

**(Rosalie)**

* * *

- estas tan grande Ness, y muy hermosa – abrazaba a mi sobrina con efusividad – hace tanto que no te veo, te eche mucho de menos.

-y yo a ti tía Rose – sonreía ella – tú eras de quien más me acordaba.

- ya demasiado. ¿No hay abrazos para mí? – no pude evitar una carcajada mientras veía a mi hermano hacer pucheros, no le quedaban para nada.

- no seas tonto – me arroje a sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo de oso, como cuando éramos chiquitos.

- no te imaginas cuanto te extrañe – me decía Edward con melancolía.

- nunca debí dejar que te vinieras solo, debí seguirte; como tú me acompañaste tantas veces – recordé con pena y culpabilidad.

- eso no era posible Rose, Emmett iba a seguirte a ti, y Bella a él… y estaríamos en la misma situación.

- todo un circulo vicioso – ambos reímos.

- vamos papi, llevemos a la tía Rose a casa así conversamos mejor.

Seguí a Edward y Nessie a la salida del aeropuerto para volver hasta la casa de mi hermano.

- ¿Tom y Anthony? – me pregunto él mientras conducía por las calles de Forks.

- Muy bien, grandes. Tom ya tiene 15 años, estoy tan vieja – Edward solo rio.

- pero seguís siendo la más hermosa tía – me voltee para ver a Nessie en el asiento trasero y le sonreí en agradecimiento.

- pues no lo creo… Emmett ya no lo cree – dije en un susurro, aunque creo que Edward me oyó por la mueca que hizo.

Cuando quise darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la casa; Edward encargo pizzas para la cena y helado de postre.

- Ness, ya es tarde para ti cariño; vete a dormir, mañana vas a tener a tu tía todo el día – estuvimos hablando de la familia, recordando anécdotas. Volvía a ser feliz.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – le pregunte extrañada, ya que Edward se me quedo observando un largo rato, seguro intuía que algo andaba mal conmigo.

- viniste sola – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación; pero era una afirmación muy obvia, no sabía a donde quería llegar – los niños ya están grandes, pero ¿Emmett? –

- pues Emmett también ya esta grande – comencé a reír – sé que es infantil, pero es grande.

- Rosalie… -

- a él no le importa lo que haga o deje de hacer, ya le fastidio

- él te amaba tanto, con locura – Edward estaba muy confundida, claro, al igual que yo.

- vos mismo lo estás diciendo… me amaba. – sentí lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos pero intente contenerlas – igual, no es eso lo que me importa o me afecta… por lo menos, no ahora.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – su rostro mostro mayor preocupación.

- voy a morir Edward, me queda poco tiempo de vida; y te quiero a mi lado en mis últimos momentos.


	3. Sentir

CAPITULO 2

* * *

_**4 años después**_

**(Rosalie)**

* * *

- no sabes lo feliz que soy – sonreía para mi hermano mientras lo ayudaba a acomodar sus maletas. Después de insistirle 4 años, acepto volver.

- ¿feliz? – Ironizo él – maldita sea, tu matrimonio es un desastre, estas muriéndote, y yo estoy muriéndome contigo y tu diciendo que eres feliz, por favor, no me hagas reír.

- soy feliz, y ahora estoy tranquila teniéndote cerca; me falta Jazz pero no quiero alarmarlo. Prefiero que no se entere.

- sabes que siempre respete tus decisiones hermana. – él no estaba de acuerdo conmigo, me decía que debería contarle a mi "querido esposo" y a Jasper.

Por supuesto que yo tenía mis propias razones para no contarles a ninguno de los dos; a Emmett, pues porque mi vida no le importa y si muero él sería feliz. Y a Jasper, todo lo contrario, me quiere demasiado y le dolería mucho saber que me queda poco de vida y él no podría hacer nada, además ya tuvimos suficiente con lo de Esme.

Esme, mí adorada madre. La persona que mas me tolero en toda la vida, y yo jamás le reconocí nada, como la extrañaba.

Ella y Carlisle, fallecieron en un accidente de avión dos años después de la boda de Isabella. Ellos decidieron hacer un viaje a Londres para visitar a un viejo amigo de Carlisle, el piloto estaba ebrio y perdió los controles. Cuando Alice llamo para informarnos fue como un balde de agua fría; debo aceptar que nunca pude ser cercana a Esme, pero aun así era mi madre, y yo la amaba, nunca pude decirle cuanto le agradecía por habernos salvado a mis hermanos y a mí.

Pero pronto íbamos a volver a estar juntas, podía sentir dentro mío como la enfermedad me iba consumiendo mas y mas. Todo era cuestión de meses, o semanas.

.

.

* * *

**(Nessie)**

* * *

- papá, sin dudas Los Ángeles me gusta más que Forks –

- aquí naciste – sonreía con melancolía él mientras yo rodaba los ojos.

- si lo sé, hasta los 5 viví acá. Y luego te agarro un ataque y me alejaste de mis tíos y primos para internarnos en ese lluvioso y húmedo lugar – reproche

- no sabía que te disgustaba Forks – se sorprendió él

- no es que me disgustaba…solo que me gusta más aquí, con la tía Rose. –

- Renesmee, recuerda que nadie sabe sobre la enfermedad de Rosalie, ni sus hijos. Así que por favor no lo menciones – asentí con la cabeza.

Yo adoraba a mi tía, era como mi madre. Cada vez que me acordaba de su enfermedad y de que cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo de vida no podía evitar deprimirme y llorar, ya la echaba de menos, era importante para mí.

También, me daba impotencia que sus hijos no sepan nada. Pues del tío Emmett entiendo, ellos no están bien y para nada serviría que ella le contara, sería como dar lastima. Pero Tom y Anthony tenían derecho a saber, para poder estar junto a su madre y aprovecharla todo lo que puedan. Además ya eran grandes, obvio que no estarán preparados para enfrentar tal situación, ¿pero quien sí?

Tom ya tenía 19 años, iba a la universidad; estaba estudiando abogacía como su padre. Mientras que Anthony tiene 16, como yo, aunque él es más chico por algunos meses, pero siempre fue maduro y aparentaba ser más grande de lo que es en realidad.

- ¿papá? – lo llame y él se volteo a mirarme – voy a salir a recorrer un poco más, no voy a alejarme mucho, lo prometo.

- de acuerdo, solo ten cuidado – sí, señor. Ya estoy grande. Pensé para mis adentros, pero solo me limite a asentir con una sonrisa y salir de allí.

Estuve caminando por un parque arbolado, era muy relajante y hermoso. Me compre un helado, y fui a sentarme debajo de un árbol. Quería distraerme un rato, dejar de pensar en lo poco que me quedaba cerca de mi tía.

- hola – un chico se acerco hacia donde yo estaba, era alto de cabello oscuro y piel muy clara, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes – soy Alec, ¿y tú? – me dijo ofreciéndome su mano para estrecharla, cosa que hice una vez que salí de shock

- hola, yo soy Renesmee – sonreí - ¿eres de aquí?

- sí, y por lo que noto tu no. Nunca te había visto antes.

- acabo de mudarme, supongo que seremos vecinos.

- no puedo estar más encantado con la idea. – no pude evitar sonrojarme como una manzana.

A lo lejos vi un hombre que me llamo la atención, estaba trotando por el parque, era alto, morocho, musculoso. Cuando paso cerca de donde está hablando con Alec y pude verlo mejor, él me miro. Fui un instante pero mi pecho se cerro de golpe, fue como quedarme sin aire, sentía que podía morir en este preciso momento.

.

* * *

_Hola, ¿como están? Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, y lamento no haber podido subirlo antes. El siguiente lo estaré subiendo a la brevedad, y les adelanto que sera el reencuentro de Edward y Bella, después de 11 años y muchos cambios en el medio._

_de paso aprovecho para invitarlos,a que pasen a leer mi nueva historia "Carpe Diem" y me digan que opinan ( si vale la pena continuarla o no)_

_Como saben, cualquier duda, consulta, sugerencia haganmela saber. saludos :)_


	4. Seguís siendo

Capítulo 3

* * *

**(Bella)**

* * *

_Todo cambio, cuando te vi… de blanco y negro a color me convertí… y fue tan fácil, quererte tanto, algo que no imaginaba… fue entregarte mi amor, con una mirada… _

Estaba cantando a todo pulmón mientras cocinaba, estaba en la casa del grandote de mi hermano, él estaba trabajando en su despacho, Rose y Anthony habían salido a hacer unas compras y Tom, pues estaba en la universidad.

Intuía que el matrimonio de mi hermano no marchaba muy bien, casi nunca estaban juntos y se evitaban lo mas que podían; me disgustaba verlos así, mas sabiendo todo lo que Emmett tuvo que luchar para estar al lado de la mujer que tanto amo y ama. Mi hermano sí que nunca se dio por vencido y no bajo los brazos, no como otros.

_Me sorprendió, todo de ti… de blanco y negro a color, me convertí… sé que no es fácil, decir te amo, yo tampoco lo esperaba, pero así es el amor simplemente paso y todo tuya ya soy… _

- antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor, tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida… - esa voz, reconocería esa voz, ese aroma que de repente inundo toda la cocina, en cualquier lado. – seguís siendo muy hermosa Bella.

- ¿así que ahora cantas? – reí bajo.

- tú eres la que estaba cantando. – Retruco Edward.-

- me pareció oírte seguirme el ritmo. – sonreí con suficiencia, típica sonrisa de Rosalie.

- oh no, yo no estaba cantando. Yo te estaba declarando mis sentimientos – trague en seco, y sentí como mis mejillas ardían y seguramente se teñían de bordo.

- deberías tener cuidado al momento de declarar tus sentimientos, que no se te olvide que soy una mujer casada – respondí lo mas soberbia que podía mostrándole mi alianza.

- ¿casada? Oh claro, con ese… perro – gruño Edward, y yo no pude evitar reír a carcajadas recordando como él y Emmett le decían a Jacob cuando éramos novios. – no le veo la gracia al asunto Isabella.

-pues yo sí, y escúchame lo que voy a decirte Edward, solo voy a decirlo una vez y espero, realmente deseo, que entiendas. – tome aire profundamente y lo solté – yo respete tu matrimonio, ahora es tu turno de respetar al mío. Realmente estoy contenta de que tu y Nessie hayan vuelto, aquí esta su familia; pero no quiero que te metas en mi vida ¡NO TE QUIERO EN MI VIDA! Sufrí tanto por vos Edward, y sacrifique muchas cosas, te ayude en todo lo que pude… pero ya no más. Mi amor hacia ti llego a su final en el momento que le di el SI a Jacob. ¿Comprendido?

- comprendido mi capitana – respondió graciosamente él imitando a un soldado, obviamente yo quería matarlo, tanto hablarle y él señor tomándolo en broma – pero aun sigues siendo el amor de mi vida – me susurro al oído antes de salir de la cocina. Dejándome sola… y atónita.

.

.

* * *

(Rosalie)

* * *

- me entere que conociste un chico –

-sí, hice un nuevo amigo, Alec – sonrió mi querida sobrina quien cada vez estaba más grande.

- es un buen chico – ella me miro extrañada – es amigo de Anthony – agregue para que entendiera de donde lo conocía.

- así que mi primo tiene amigos lindos – ambas reímos.

Estaba ayudando a Nessie acomodar sus cosas en su nuevo cuarto.

-¿Cómo estás? – me pregunto de repente después de un largo rato sin conversar.

- vieja – bromee, y ella hizo una mueca

- eres hermosa, y para nada vieja. Igual no me refería a eso.

- lo sé… estoy bien cariño, no debes preocuparte. Todo tiene su ciclo, y creo que yo ya cumplí el mío. – a ella se le comenzaron a llenar los ojos de lagrimas y fui rápidamente a su lado para abrazarla.

- ya perdí a mi madre, no quiero perderte a ti también.

- no vas a perderme… siempre voy a estar contigo.

- no me vengas con eso. – salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Suspire profundamente y me deje caer en la cama. Vi como la puerta se abría nuevamente lentamente, creí que era Nessie, pero no. Me sorprendió verlo aquí.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? Tu sobrina me llevo por delante en el pasillo. Ni me saludo – reprocho Emmett y yo solo suspire aun mas.

- es adolescente, es así – me limite en responderle.

- pues creo que es como tú, arrogante, soberbia, antipática

-bla, bla, bla – lo interrumpí levantándome de la cama y saliendo de allí.

Tenerlo cerca me hacia mal, no podía soportar más. Fui a encerrarme en el baño a llorar, como era mi rutina actualmente.

.

.

* * *

NARRADOR

* * *

Jacob no podía dejar de pensar en la chica que vio en el parque. Sentía que la conocía de algún sitio, sentía que su vida dependía de ella, que era ella quien lo sujetaba a la tierra. Y a la vez se sentía mal por Bella, su mujer; no podía ni siquiera mirarla.

Edward había vuelto a ver a su gran amor, y estaba decidido a no perderla esta vez. Él sabía que la amaba y que sea como sea ellos iban a volver a estar juntos.

Emmett presentía que algo andaba mal con su esposa, algo que ella le ocultaba, sin embargo él seguía fingiendo que la despreciaba y no le importaba. Hace unos años atrás, algo se rompió en su pareja. Él se dedico a engañarla y maltratarla, no le importaba nada con respecto a Rosalie; pero últimamente se sentía extraño, la sentía extraño a ella también, pero no estaba dispuesto a reconocer su error y pedir perdón, no, Emmett iba a seguir siendo como era.

* * *

Como les dije subí este capitulo cerquita del anterior :)

Bueno gracias por los Reviews y los consejos :D

Y ya saben cualquier sugeriencia, duda, consulta me avisan.

Tambien los invito a que pasen a leer mi otra historia, Carpe Diem. Saludos.


	5. Maravilloso

CAPÍTULO 4

* * *

**(Nessie)**

* * *

- No conocí a mi madre, la trastornada de su hermana la mato y cuando yo tenía 5 fingió ser ella. Tengo vagos recuerdos de esa época. Crecí sin una madre, mi padre es el padre más maravilloso que alguien pudiera tener, pero aun así, siempre necesite una madre. Mi tía Rosalie ocupo parcialmente su lugar, fue y es lo más cercano que tengo a una mamá… y ahora estoy por perderla, ¿Qué haces cuando sabes que algo malo va a pasar pero no puedes hacer nada para impedir que pase? –Respire profundo por unos largos segundos – te resignas – dije en una voz muy débil y no estaba muy segura que él me hubiera escuchado.

- no – si, Alec me escucho perfectamente – no te das jamás por vencida. Solo estas a su lado y aprovechas cada segundo del día junto a ella.

- su vida se va a apagando cada segundo, es muy difícil estar a su lado como si nada.

- hay algo que no entiendo. Solo tú y tu padre lo saben, ¿ella no planea decirles a sus hijos? Y ¿Qué hay de Emmett?

- que idiota soy – me reprendí por dentro y por fuera – olvide que tu eres amigo de Anthony.

- tranquila –Alec sonrió y me tomo la mano – esto es un secreto entre nosotros. No voy a contarle a nadie. Conozco hace mucho a Rosalie, me da mucha lástima toda esta situación.

- mi padre la ama tanto, creo que es muy doloroso para él. Es su hermana y siempre estuvieron juntos, apoyándose en casa decisión del otro; él no se imagina una vida sin su hermana. – Suspire – y yo tampoco me imagino una vida sin mi tía.

- te prometo que todo va a estar bien – me dijo él abrazándome y colocando mi cabeza en su pecho – voy a estar contigo.

.

Después de mi charla con Alec, preferí dar unas vueltas por el parque para tomar aire fresco y distraerme. Sabía que tenía que volver a casa y sería muy difícil.

Compre un helado y me senté en un banco para tomarlo. Le mande un texto a mi papá para avisarle que volvía a la casa en un rato.

Mientras tomaba mi helado revisaba mi correo desde el celular cuando sentí que alguien más se sentaba a mi lado; voltee disimuladamente para ver de quien se trataba.

Era el hombre que vi la otra vez corriendo, al parecer era su rutina porque estaba con ropa deportiva y parecía agitado, estaba bebiendo agua y mirando hacia el horizonte. Teniéndolo cerca pude observarlo mejor, era alto y muy musculoso, sus ojos eran de un chocolate muy oscuro que parecían negros; si bien se notaba que era grande, o por lo menos de la edad de mi padre, no tenia arrugas y estaba muy bien mantenido. Era hermoso.

Al parecer estuve mirándolo durante un largo rato porque él se percato y giro para verme, yo esquive su mirada rápidamente mirando hacia donde él estaba observando con anterioridad.

- de este punto el atardecer se ve maravilloso – dijo él tomándome por sorpresa. Su voz era gruesa, quedaba perfecta con su persona.

- sí, lo es. – tonta, tonta, tonta; me regañe mentalmente. Como voy a decir tan poco. – en el pueblo donde crecí se podía observar mejor. No había tantas luces – agregue para sacar tema de conversación, por algún motivo no quería que él se fuera.

- ¿así que eres nueva por aquí? – Asentí con la cabeza - ¿de dónde vienes?

- Forks

- ¿en serio? No puedo creerlo, yo también naci allí, y estuve hasta que ingrese en la universidad. Vivía en la reserva de La Push.

- ese era mi lugar preferido, adoraba esa playa – sonreí – yo en realidad naci acá y cuando era pequeña me fui a vivir con mi padre allí, y ahora volvimos de nuevo aquí.

- muchas ideas y vueltas – bromeo él, tenía una sonrisa… perfecta.

- mi padre es un indeciso, ¿Qué puedo decir? – y me uní a sus risas.

.

.

.

* * *

**(Rosalie)**

* * *

- no puedo más. No sé qué hacer. No sé cómo enfrentar la situación.

- Rose, no puedes seguir mas viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Emmett. Te hace mal, sé que permaneces con él por sus hijos, pero ellos ya están grandes y creo que van a entender a la perfección.

- no lo sé Edward. Tengo miedo que ellos me echen la culpa a mí y me odien.

- sos su madre, nunca podrá odiarte.

- todos creíamos que Emmett me amaba demasiado y nunca me odiaría- reí – y mira ahora.

.

.

.

* * *

**(Emmett)**

* * *

Estaba en mi despacho terminando de revisar los últimos documentos, cuando oi que golpearon la puerta y se abría. Sonreí cuando la vi entrar.

- estas más hermosa que de costumbre.

- todos los días me dices lo mismo – sonrió Gianna.

- es cada día estas más hermosa.

- sos un mentiroso – ella se sentó encima mío y me dio un profundo beso. - ¿ya terminaste con tus cosas de hoy?

- sí. ¿Qué quieres hacer el día de hoy?

- quiero que hablemos de tu próximo divorcio.

- mi amor, sabes que quiero divorciarme y estar contigo, pero no encuentro momento para decírselo a Rosalie, ella y yo nunca nos cruzamos y mucho menos hablamos. La otra vez estaba por decirle, pero habremos cruzado dos palabras y ella se fue.

- pues busca el momento amor.

- te prometo que cuanto antes hablare con ella. – Gianna sonrió.

- y después quiero conocer a tus hijos – ella me dio otro beso.

- y yo quiero presentártelos – esta vez la bese yo – y a mis hermanas.

- eso seria maravilloso.

* * *

_Hola como estan? De enserio quiero disculparme por tardar taaaaaaanto en actualizar, pasa que no estaba inspirada y no sabia como seguirla._

_Hare todo lo posible por actualizar mas rapido la proxima vez._

_Cualquier sugerencia o consulta son bien recibidas :)_

_Saludos..._

PD: Los invito a que pasen a leer mi otra historia Carpe Diem.


	6. Sin vuelta atras

CAPÍTULO 5

* * *

**(Rosalie)**

* * *

- ¿podemos mantener una conversación Rosalie? Una entera y como los adultos que somos – me preguntaba Emmett mientras dejaba su reloj y llaves del auto en la mesita de noche.

Yo estaba acostada viendo televisión cuando él entro en la habitación; cada día se hacía más difícil seguir sosteniendo frente al resto la imagen de familia feliz. Emmett me hacía daño, y mucho. Sus palabras eran como dagas que atravesaban cada parte de mi ser, con el tiempo aprendí a ignorarlo y no demostrar debilidad frente a él. Llevábamos meses sin dirigirnos la palabra, y ahora quiere hablar.

- habla – respondí secamente

- quiero el divorcio – dijo firmemente

- directo al punto, perfecto. – Intente mantener mi postura fría – años estuve esperando para que me lo pidas. Eso sí, tu se lo dices a mis hijos.

- nuestros Rosalie, quieras o no, son nuestros. Siempre demostrando tu egoísmo

- ¿no que querías mantener una conversación de adultos? – Ironice – ya dijiste lo que querías ahora déjame dormir, cuando tengas los papeles me dices y lo firmo. Esta es mi casa así que te pediré que te retires a la brevedad.

- mañana mismo pienso mudarme. Ya no soporto verte ni un segundo mas – salió de la que por mucho tiempo había sido nuestra habitación cerrando la puerta por última vez, ahora sí que no había vuelta atrás.

.

.

* * *

(Bella)

* * *

- estas muy distinto conmigo. Ya ni me miras, siento como que dejaste de quererme.

- que tonterías dices Bella, siempre voy a quererte – me contesto Jacob sin apartar la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo.

- últimamente estás haciendo más ejercicio que lo habitual, sales muy seguido al parque

- sabes que me gusta estar en forma.

- solo digo, deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos.

- Bella, te quiero lo sabes. Pero… - bajo el periódico y me observo.

- ¿no quieres estar más conmigo? ¿Hay alguien más? – mis ojos comenzaron a empeñarse por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

- oh no, Bells, no es eso – él se acerco a mí y me limpio las pequeñas lagrimas que corrían por mi mejillas. –solo es que necesito un espacio para mí. No quiero hacerte daño y últimamente estoy… confundido.

- porque hay otra –

- no Bella. Estoy confundido… con lo que siento por ti. No quiero lastimarte, por eso necesito un tiempo para aclararme. Te mereces ser feliz.

Primero Edward, y ahora Jacob. Todos me dicen que merezco ser feliz, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a hacerme feliz.

Sabía que si ahora me separaba de Jacob no había retorno, sería el fin de nuestro matrimonio.

Una parte de mi quería luchar por esta relación, pero la gran mayoría de mi quería ir corriendo a los brazos de Edward…

.

.

* * *

(Narrador)

* * *

Jacob no podía dejar de pensar en la adolescente que había puesto su mundo al revés.

Emmett no tenía manera de controlar su llanto, él no quería separarse de Rosalie, no se imaginaba despertarse y no encontrarla a su lado. Escuchar a su esposa respirar mientras dormía tan tranquila era lo más importante en su vida; pero Emmett era muy orgulloso como para reconocerlo. Él era muy orgulloso como para dar marcha atrás.

.

Gianna entraba a una habitación totalmente blanca en donde solo había una cama. Allí sentada se encontraba una mujer totalmente demacrada, con grandes ojeras, ya casi no quedaban rastros de su belleza.

- todo va de maravilla – Gianna se sentaba en el final de la cama. – Emmett le pidió el divorcio a Rosalie.

- no te fíes. Nunca vi un amor tan grande como el que él siente por ella. – le advertía Chelsea.

- créeme, no hay vuelta atrás. Hace años que ni le habla, ya acabo todo entre ellos. – Gianna suspiro – voy a vengarme por la muerte de mi hermana, quiero verlos acabados como ellos acabaron con Heidi. – volteo para ver a Chelsea – gracias por ayudarme con esto, por contarme la verdad de cómo paso todo.

- de nada, querida. Heidi y yo fuimos grandes amigas y se merece justicia por su abrupta muerte.

* * *

_Primero que nada quiero disculparme con mis lectoras por demorar tanto en actualizar, estaba en épocas de parciales y no tuve tiempo. Por suerte ya termine así que estaré actualizando seguido . _

_Como recompensa por la larga espera, a la noche subiré otro capitulo mas. _

* * *

Quiero agradecer a **Aura Hale de Cullen** por darme una idea que me ayudo a inspirarme para este capitulo :)

* * *

Como saben, cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica haganmela saber.


	7. Otra oportunidad

CAPÍTULO 6

* * *

**(Bella)**

* * *

- sigo sin entender cómo llegamos acá – logre decir entre medio de tantas risas.

- era nuestro destino estar así Bella – y de repente las risas pararon y el ambiente se tenso, todo se volvió más serio.

- Edward, por favor. Ya hablamos de esto. Soy una mujer casada, y solo acepte salir contigo en plan de amigos, ¿de acuerdo? – volví a aclararle a Edward.

- de acuerdo – dijo ofreciéndome unas fresas bañadas en chocolate.

Después de mi charla con Jake, fui a la casa de mi hermano, estaba muy angustiada. Para mi desgracia, o fortuna, estaba Edward quien rápidamente noto que algo no andaba bien. Luego de insistirme por horas acepte salir de picnic con él. Y acá estamos, en la playa, riendo, contándonos todo; como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Éramos solo él y yo, todo se detuvo. Nos olvidamos de todos; ya nadie más importaba.

Edward estaba bebiendo té helado mientras observaba como el sol se iba escondiendo tras el mar.

-no hay noche en que no me pregunte como es que fui tan tonto de no haber luchado por ti – rompió el silencio.

- ya te lo dije una vez, no podemos pasarnos el resto de la vida preguntándonos que hubiera pasado si… - voltee para quedar frente a él y mirarlo – las cosas que fueron sucediendo pasaron por algo; no se puede volver al pasado y cambiar nuestras acciones.

- pero podemos modificar el presente, para proyectar nuestro futuro juntos Bella – sentía como mis pulsaciones subían cada vez mas y solo podía respirar entrecortadamente – todo fue culpa mía y no me alcanzaría la eternidad para disculparme por cuanto te hice sufrir. Solo te pido una oportunidad, déjame demostrarte que ahora si vamos a poder estar felices y juntos.

Se hizo un largo silencio, Edward estaba esperando una respuesta. Él quería una respuesta ahora, no me daba margen a aclararme.

Tal vez, no necesitaba pensarlo mucho. Casi 20 años vengo esperando este momento. Pero nunca creí en realidad que Edward iba a arriesgarse a estar conmigo.

- ¿Bella? – interrumpió mis pensamientos Edward.

No sé porque lo hice, solo fue un impulso. Él necesitaba una respuesta, y yo… lo necesitaba a él.

Sin decir nada solo lo bese. Fue un beso profundo, intenso; en el que le demostraba cuanto lo quería. Hace muchos años no lo besaba ya había olvidado lo hermoso que se sentía.

Ahí me di cuenta que ya nunca más podría alejarme de él.

* * *

Tuve que haberlo subido anoche pero tenia una mala conexión a Internet y no pude.

Como les dije anteriormente voy a poder actualizar mas seguido, por ahora decidí que voy a subir los capítulos dos veces por semana, jueves y domingo.


End file.
